hand_of_fate_2fandomcom-20200222-history
Mischief
The suit of Mischief is a minor suit that represents goblins, small, thieving creatures from the original Hand of Fate who blow horns to open magical portals through which they escape. Originally, they only consisted of a single unit (see Clip of Mischief below) who would primarily appear during The Hierophant. Their cards were simply labeled "Goblins" and featured numbers and a large, reversible illustration, like a real world court card. With the addition of the free "Goblins" Content Update, however, the suit was renamed "Mischief" and expanded to include several different units. Light weapons are the most effective against this suit. Unit Types Goblins They pour from their under-cities, a tide of mischief and terror. The basic Mischief unit per the Goblins Content Update. These enemies are represented by plain, numbered Mischief cards, and can be distinguished by their swords and shields. Goblins are tricky and unpredictable fighters, but are vulnerable to Riposte. These enemies also possess a "Jug o' Courage", a potent brew that, when consumed, gives the tiny beast the strength and mania required to begin his whirlwind morningstar attack. The player must interrupt them before they finish drinking. Hunters They honed their skills hunting fire lizards deep underground. They'll make short work of you. Goblin archers use Heavy attacks from range. Defend with a Shield, else Evade for your life. Clip of Mischief There will ever be a place for small hands and quick wits. Defeat Goblins quickly to avoid losing your items for good. Thieves attacks more frequently while Goblins are alive - to protect the spoils. This was originally the basic Goblin unit. These types of goblins are distinguished by their tri-corner hats. Originally, this unit would always come in groups of three. However, later updates changed it so that a single Clip of Mischief card only represents two enemies. Given the title of "Thief" in game, these goblins are passive, in that they don't attack the player, but run away instead. When encountered, they steal food, gold, and an item from the player, and the player is drawn into combat in order to retrieve their equipment and resources. This kind of combat is timed, and the player must defeat all the goblins before the timer runs out. If not, the goblins will open their magical portals and escape with whatever they've stolen, and those things are permanently lost for the rest of the given mission/challenge. Any Thieves that accompany this unit into combat will attack more frequently as long as the goblins are alive, in order to protect the spoils. Chanters They channel the strange magic innate to goblins through makeshift hats and staves of bone. This unit is a goblin mage, and they will cast magic spells at a distance that must be evaded. Chief Some say they collect gnomes for the coming war. Others say it's because they're lonely. Gallery Original Goblins card.png|The original Goblins card, changed to Clip of Mischief Basic Mischief card.png|A basic Mischief card Hunter of Mischief card.png|A Hunter of Mischief card with three pips Clip of Mischief card.png|A Clip of Mischief card Chanter of Mischief card.png|A Chanter of Mischief card Chief of Mischief.jpg|Chief of Mischief card. Category:Enemies Category:Minor Suits